MY VALENTINE'S GIFT FOR YOU
by noovember
Summary: Spóźniony prezent na Walentynki, więc niech będzie na Tłusty Czwartek. Nie gniewajcie się :  Wiecie że was Kocham, miłością rzeźnika ;*
1. SMALL TALK

SMALL TALK

.

.

- Dlaczego nie mogłem uratować kogoś fajnego? – zabiadolił Kankuro nad butelką piwa. Siedział w domu Naruto na popijawie, bo naprawdę – nie można tego było nazwać imprezą. Powiedziano mu, że to przyjęcie Uzumakiego na uczczenie powrotu do Konohy.

- Kiba nie jest fajny? – zapytał Neji siedzący obok niego na podłodze, oparty plecami o łóżko Naruto.

- No spójże na niego. - jęknął Kankuro. Inuzuki próbował ograć Choujiego w bierki. Serio, skąd wzięli bierki? Pewnie lepiej szłoby im gdyby nie byli w stanie wskazującym. Hyuuga przekrzywił głowę jakby patrzył na sztukę nowoczesną.

- Ale właściwie o co Ci chodzi? – zapytał Neji w końcu.

- Temari ma z tej misji seks! Czemu nie ja? - zawył niemal ze smutkiem Kankuro. – Dlaczego nie mogłem uratować kogoś fajnego?

- Acha, o takiego _fajnego_ Ci chodzi. – zadrwił Hyuuga. – No na pewno masz lepiej niż Gaara pod tym względem.

Obaj wybuchli śmiechem. Większość ludzi patrzyła na nich jak na idiotów. Przed nimi stało już kilka butelek piwa, okupowali kawałek podłogi, byli wstawieni i zadowoleni.

- Ty jesteś fajny. – powiedział Kankuro patrząc intensywnie na Nejiego. Ten zaśmiał się.

- Chcesz się całować? – zapytał przebiegle Hyuuga. Piaskowy ninja upił kilka łyków piwa. Na odwagę.

- No dalej. – zachęcił go Kankuro. Neji zarechotał i pocałował Kankuro w usta przechylając się w jego stronę. Po krótkiej chwili oderwali się od siebie. Kankuro spłukał piwem pocałunek do żołądka.

- Och, nigdy więcej, Hyuuga. – zaśmiał się piaskowy ninja.

- Zgoda. – odpowiedział Neji. W oddali ktoś upuścił butelkę. To był Kiba. Patrzył na nich z otwartymi ustami. Kankuro uznał to za zabawne.

- Oi, Neji. Chyba przepaliliśmy Inuzuce obwody. – powiedział piaskowy ninja szturchając drugiego chłopaka łokciem. Ten uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Kiba podszedł do nich i wyrwał Kankuro piwo. Dopił je do końca za jednym zamachem. Pochylił się nad marionetkarzem, tak że ich twarze znajdowały się centymetry od siebie.

- C-co? – zajęczał Kankuro patrząc w oczy bestii. Kiba miał ten zwierzęcy magnetyzm: nie był w oczywisty sposób atrakcyjny jak Neji czy Sasuke, ale potrafił rozpalić zmysły. Młodszy chłopak złapał go za kołnierz koszulki. Starszy przechylił się w jego stronę.

- Mam Cię. – zarechotał Kiba kiedy odsunął się w ostatniej chwili nie pozwalając Kankuro pocałować się. Wrócił do Choujiego i bierek. Zostawił chłopaków z bezmyślnymi minami.

- Tak ludzie stają się fajni. – powiedział Neji z rozbawieniem, patrząc na minę Kankuro.

.

.

27/08/2011, Hiwa


	2. LEE KNOWS THINGS ABOUT STUFF

LEE KNOWS THINGS ABOUT STUFF

.

.

Shino Aburame siedział na dachu jednego ze sklepów przy mniej ruchliwej ulicy w centrum osady. Obok niego siedział podniecony Naruto i zaciekawiony Shikamaru.

- Co robicie tak siedząc tu? – zapytał Neji stając na dachu. Obok niego wylądował Rock Lee. Uzumaki pociągnął Hyuugę za bluzę i nakazał być cicho. Lee z podnieceniem przycupnął czując się jak na tajnej misji.

- Kiba. - zachichotał Naruto szturchając Shikamaru w bok. Ten uśmiechnął się wąsko w odpowiedzi.

- Co z Kibą? – zapytał Rock zaciekawiony. Uzumaki i Nara wydali z siebie coś pomiędzy chichotem a rechotem.

- Nie wiemy do końca. Szliśmy ulicą kiedy ten nagle staną jak zahipnotyzowany i powiedział że musi iść. I poszedł. Chcemy zobaczyć dokąd idzie. – powiedział Shino poprawiając okulary.

- To głupie. Poza tym czy to ma takie znaczenie? – zapytał Hyuuga, zakładając że traci jedynie czas.

- Jeszcze nigdy nie widzieliśmy go tak odciętego od rzeczywistości. – powiedział Shikamaru dziwnie spokojnie. Samo to, że młody Nara zainteresował się sytuacją i był w nią zaangażowany wydawało się warte poczekania do końca.

- Włączyło się mu tunelowe widzenie. – dorzucił Naruto. Chcieli zatrzymać Nejiego i Lee, bo wiadomo że im więcej ludzi tym zabawniej. Nagle Rock zasłonił sobie usta dłonią i westchnął:

- Och, przecież- - jęknął Rock.

- Co? – zapytał Shikamaru.

- Nie wiecie? – rzucił zdziwiony Lee. Chyba nie sądził, że może wiedzieć coś o czym nie wiedziała reszta, nawet Neji.

- No mówże, o co chodzi. – warknął sfrustrowany Naruto.

- Myślę że Inuzuka może być w rui, jak psy. Jest przecież wiosna. – wymamrotał Lee z lekkim rumieńcem. Chłopcy spojrzeli po sobie zdziwieni.

- Myślałem że Shino wiedział. – Niemalże jęknął zawstydzony Rock. Aburame nie miał pojęcia. Pierwszy raz wiedział Kibę w takim stanie.

- O łał! To robi się coraz ciekawsze. – zarechotał Naruto i spojrzał na dół. Kiba szedł przez tłum z złą miną. Widać denerwowało go, że ludzie oddzielają go od jego celu.

- No dobrze... – powiedział Neji, kiedy szli po dachach wzdłuż ulicy obserwując bacznie Inuzukę. – Może jest w chuci, ale w takim razie gdzie idzie?

- Kiba ma bardzo czuły węch. Może idzie za nosem? Poczuł coś co spodobało się mu? – powiedział Naruto patrząc jak Inuzuka wpada na wysokiego mężczyznę. Miał bardzo ograniczone postrzeganie.

- Możesz mieć rację. – powiedział Shikamaru. – Tym bardziej musimy iść za nim, żeby nikomu nie zrobił krzywdy.

- Myślę że nie jest w tym stanie groźny. – rzucił spokojnie Aburame patrząc na kompana z góry. – Może ma okres godowy, ale nie sądzę żeby komukolwiek zrobił krzywdę. Najwyżej przestraszy kogoś swoim afektem.

- O rany! To będzie takie zabawne. – zachichotał Naruto. Shino wierzył, że na pewno cała sytuacja będzie godna jego uwagi. Kiba zawsze pakował się w zabawne historie.

- Och, spójrzcie. – zawołał Rock z lekkim lękiem. Wszyscy spojrzeli na trójkę rodzeństwa z Suna-gakure. Szli ulicą naprzeciw Inuzuce. Neji szatańsko uśmiechnął się.

- Och, to będzie zabawne. – powiedział jakby mimowolnie Hyuuga. Brzmiał dość upiornie.

- Musimy go zabrać! Jeśli skoczy na Temari to ona go zabije. – powiedział Shikamaru. – To straszna kobieta i umie się bronić.

- Tam! Jak nie ona, to jej bracia na pewno stłuką Inuzukę na kwaśne jabłko. – powiedział Naruto. Nagle nic nie było już tak zabawne jak na początku. Trzeba był zatrzymać Inuzukę nim skoczy na Temari.

Piątka młodych shinobi zeskoczyła z dachu i doskoczyła do swojego przyjaciela. Naruto i Shikamaru złapali Inuzukę pod ramiona. Nie było to łatwe, bo ten wyrywał się, a jeśli Kiba coś miał, to była to siła fizyczna.

- Pójdziemy ich zatrzymać. – powiedział Neji i pociągnął za sobą Lee. Ten zawsze cieszył się widząc Gaarę. Tylko Rock mógł być radosny na widok kogoś kto złamał mu nogę. Mimo usilnych wysiłków starszych chłopców, shinobi z Suna nie zmienili kierunku marszu.

- Shino, trzymaj Inuzukę! Ja spróbuje do nich przemówić. – rzucił Naruto i dołączył do Lee i Nejiego. Kiba tak mocno szarpał się w ramionach kolegów, że niemal wytrącił sobie bark ze stawu.

- Łał, Temari naprawdę musi podobać się mu. – powiedział Nara z nutką zazdrości w głosie. Aburame nic nie odpowiedział, bo podeszli do nich ninja z Piasku. Temari miała podejrzliwą minę patrząc na chłopców. Gaara jak zwykle pozostał nieporuszony. Kankuro niemal zwijał się ze śmiechu. Najwyraźniej Uzumaki wytłumaczył im sytuacje.

- O rany! Jesteście bezcenni, Konoha! – śmiał się Kankuro głośno. Kiba wydał z siebie niezadowolony, gardłowy pomruk.

- Nie wiemy czy dokładnie chodzi mu o Temari, ale zmierzał w waszą stronę- Założyliśmy… - powiedział Shikamaru łapiąc ukradkowe spojrzenie dziewczyny. Inuzuki szarpnął się mocniej. Shino ledwo mógł go utrzymać.

- Hej, hej! Jełopie, łapy zawszone precz od mojej siostry!

- Och, dziękuje Ci za obronę, ale sama sobie poradzę. – powiedział Temari niezadowolona, że ktokolwiek – w tym jej starszy brat – sugeruje że nie jest w stanie sama sobie poradzić z niechcianym adoratorem.

- Ale jesteście pewni że chodzi mu o Temari? – zapytał Gaara. Lee stał tuż obok chłopaka. – Musiał minąć dziesiątki dziewczyn w drodze tutaj.

- Wyraźnie jest zainteresowany. – powiedział Hyuuga patrząc na Kibę Byakunganem. Ten podniósł oczy i spojrzał na Temari. Uśmiechnął się zadziornie. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się.

- Hej! Co mówiłem o zostawieniu jej? – krzyknął Kankuro łapiąc Kibę za kołnierz tak żeby móc mu to powiedzieć w twarz. Shino nie miał już sił. Inuzuki powarkiwał gardłowo, jak zwierzę. Wyraźnie nie podobało się mu, że ktoś staje między nim a jego wybranką.

Zanim Aburame zdołał powiedzieć, że nie utrzyma już Kiby, ten wyrwał się. Shikamaru sam nie potrafił powstrzymać go. Lee zasłonił Temari przed atakiem.

Okazało się, że „wybranką" nie była ona tylko on – Kankuro. Inuzuki skoczył na niego, przyszpilił do ziemi i zaczął go lizać po policzkach, po szyi, w okolicy uszu, jak szczęśliwy szczeniak. Starszy chłopak zaczął wierzgać i krzyczeć pod Inuzukim.

- Niech ktoś go zabierze! – krzyknął zdesperowany Kankuro. Temari nie mogła powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Shikamaru złapał Kibę za kołnierz i chciał odciągnąć. Naruto zasłonił oczy Gaarze jakby taki widok miał zniszczyć delikatną psychikę rudzielca; poza tym nie wiadomo czy nie zabiłby Kiby za atakowanie brata.

- Zabierzcie go ze m-~! – W tym momencie Kiba wsunął język do ust Kankuro. Ten odepchnął go opierając jedną rękę na jego czole, ale nie zdołał zepchnąć z siebie młodszego chłopca. Neji popłakał się ze śmiechu. Lee patrzył zawstydzony na wszystko spomiędzy palców. Temari zgięła się w pół dławiąc śmiechem. Shikamaru nie wytrzymał i zaczął śmiać się.

Nagle piasek owinął się wokoło pasa Kiby i uniósł go z ofiary. Inuzuki próbował złapać jeszcze wybranka za bluzę, ale i z tym poradził sobie piasek najmłodszego Sabaku otwierając pięści Kiby. Kankuro podpierał się na łokciach patrząc na wiszącego nad nim Inuzukę ze strachem.

- Ahahahaha~! Rozmazała Ci się farba, braciszku. – zaśmiała się Temari. Gaara trzymał Kibę dwa metry nad ziemią.

- Czy jak go odstawię to nie znowu skoczy na Kankuro? – zapytał rudzielec. Naruto spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, nie wiedząc co opowiedzieć.

- Co się stało? – zapytał Inuzuki wisząc w powietrzu. Shino spojrzał na kolegę całkowicie i szczerze zdziwionego swoim położeniem. Kankuro już wstał i właśnie zamierzył się żeby uderzyć Kibę. Gaara jednak podniósł unieruchomionego Inuzukę, tak aby brat nie sięgnął go.

- Wrócił do zmysłów. Możesz go postawić. – powiedział Naruto. Gaara spojrzał na swojego brata patrzącego nienawistnie na Kibę, jak pies na kota siedzącego na wysokim płocie. Odstawił Inuzukę na ziemię, ale nie uważał żeby to było dobre posunięcie.

- Och, makijaż Ci się rozmazał czy to jakiś nowy wzór? – Inuzuki zapytał Kankuro, jakby kompletnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że sam go zlizał przed chwilą. Starszy chłopak chciał na niego skoczyć, ale Temari zablokowała go wachlarzem. Wyjęła lusterko i podała je Kibie.

- Przejrzyj się. – powiedziała najspokojniej jak mogła. Inuzuka spojrzał na swoje odbicie. Wokoło ust miał jeszcze pełno fioletowej farby. Na początku nie zrozumiał jak ta rzecz dostała się na jego twarz, ale po chwili jego mina zdradziła, że dotarła do niego straszna prawda.

- O fuj! Jak to się stało? Dlaczego? Co z was za koledzy? – rzucił oskarżycielsko dookoła. Wytarł rękawem usta. Neji znowu zaczął śmiać się.

- Jesteś silniejszy od nas. – powiedział spokojnie Shino. – A jak czegoś naprawdę pragniesz nie szczędzisz siły mięśni żeby to dostać.

Słowa Aburame kompletnie zawstydziły Inuzukę.

- P-pragnę? – Kiba spojrzał z przerażeniem na Kankuro. Ten dalej był gotów przetrzepać mu skórę.

- Chodzi chyba o zapach. – spokojnie powiedział Shikamaru.

- I to też przez g-gody. – dorzucił Lee zdenerwowany i zawstydzony. Inuzuki zasłonił sobie nos i uciekł z miejsca zdarzenia. Naruto pobiegł za nim. Neji i Lee zaproponowali, że odprowadzą kawałek Gaarę i Temari. Kankuro musiał doprowadzić się do porządku. Podniósł upuszczone przez Kibę lusterko.

- Co? – zapytał ze złością starszy chłopak stojącego nad nim Shino. Ten patrzył badawczo jak Kankuro wyjmuje coś co wyglądało jak spory marker i poprawia rozmazane wzory.

- Kiba podoba się Ci. – powiedział Aburame. Kankuro zrobił sobie zygzaka na policzku, gdy ręka mu zadrżała ze zdenerwowania. Shino nie wiedział potrzeby, aby być dyplomatycznym. Czuł się odpowiedzialny za Inuzukę i były dla niego ważne uczucia kompana.

- Pierdolisz, Konoha. – warknął Kankuro zmazując nieudaną kreskę wierzchem dłoni i doprawiając nową.

- W naszej drużynie każdy coś ma; Kiba nos, Hinata oczy, a ja… ja czuję wibracje tak delikatne, że nieodczuwalne przez nikogo innego. – powiedział Aburame. Kankuro spojrzał nań zły. Wiedział że Shino wiedział i nie zada temu kłamu.

- I co jeśli to prawda? – zapytał wstając.

- Nie do końca wiem o co Ci chodzi.

- Co jeśli podoba się mi? Wykorzystasz to przeciw mnie albo jemu? – zapytał patrząc twardo. Shino czuł nutkę zdenerwowania i zawstydzenia w jego głosie.

- Nie chce jedynie żebyś wykorzystał go. Ty jesteś starszy, ale my jesteśmy dalej za młodzi na seks. – powiedział prosto Aburame. Łał, ninja z Konoha udało się drugi raz zbić z pantałyku shinobi z Suna. Kankuro zrobił się czerwony jak piwonia pod malunkami na twarzy. Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza.

Lalkarz poprawił dwa zwoje na plecach i poszedł przed siebie. Shino wiedział już, że choć jest on gotów przyznać się do swoich uczuć to nie jest gotów na zbieżnie intymne. Może Aburame był niedelikatny? Powinien popracować nad rzeczami których nie powinien mówić innym ludziom.

Musi znaleźć Kibę. Pewnie Naruto odbywa z nim długą, długą rozmowę na krótki temat: płeć nie jest ważna, ważne są uczucia; a Inuzuki na pewno zbije Uzumakiego za sugerowanie, że jest zadurzony w chłopaku - mało tego! - w Kankuro! Blondyn powinien wiedzieć lepiej.

Shino nie mógł się doczekać aż obaj spotkają się ponownie. Och, to dopiero będzie zabawne. Kochankowie mieli zawsze tak dziwnie rozedrgane czakry. Ciekawe czy Kiba będzie potrafił się przyznać do swoich uczuć?

Aburame miał wątpliwości, co do osoby Kankuro na stanowisko chłopka Inuzuki, bo patrząc na niego widział tylko zarozumiałego drania, który pewnie zdradzi Kibę kiedy tylko wydostanie się spoza badawczego spojrzenia jego przyjaciół. Rodzeństwo z Suna mogło być najwspanialszymi wojownikami swojej osady, ale o delikatności i takcie wiedzieli wspólnie tyle co ryba o rowerze.

- Przestań. – rzucił w końcu Kankuro kiedy Shino zbyt intensywnie wpatrywał się w jego plecy. Chłopak odwrócił wzrok.

- Nie musisz się martwić, że zrobię mu krzywdy. – powiedział starszy chłopak zwalniając aby iść na równi z Shino. – Nie mam zamiaru mu wyznawać niczego, nigdy. Jeśli Ty mu nie powiesz to nie dowie się nigdy.

- Dlaczego?

- Nie Twój interes. – Niemal warknął Kankuro. Podeszli do jego rodzeństwa. Temari jeszcze śmiała się z brata, ale Gaara zdawał się nie rozumieć żartu.

Shino czuł, że zrobił coś bardzo, bardzo, _**bardzo**_ złego, ale nie wiedział jeszcze dlaczego. Przecież nie powiedział niczego nieodpowiedniego, prawda? Nie przestraszył Kankuro na tyle że ten zdecydował się nigdy nie wyznawać Kibie uczuć? Shinobi z Suna według legend byli nieustraszeni. Sądził że Kankuro ma prywatne powody. Czakra Marionetkarza drżała jak za mocno pociągnięta struna: jego serce przeszywał ból, choć nie pokazywał tego na zewnątrz.

Shino sądził, że nigdy nie zrozumie „normalnych" ludzi. Jeśli wiesz że lubisz kogoś to czemu nie wyznasz mu uczucia – niezależnie czy to kobieta czy mężczyzna – tylko będziesz siedział z krwawiącym sercem, żałobnym drżeniem? Jeśli można uszczęśliwić się to czemu tego nie zrobić?

Aburame znajdzie Kibę i uratuje go od pogadanki Naruto. Jutro drużyna ósma jedzie na misję i może dzięki temu Inuzuki zapomni o całej farsie. W tym czasie rodzeństwo wróci już do Suna. Tak, to brzmi dla Shino jak dobry plan.

.

.

14/ VIII /2011, Hiwa


End file.
